Dean,I
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Cas has had hundreds of years to perfect his ability to talk to people, but when it comes to his feelings for Dean Winchester, he can't seem to get the words out.


Dean, I…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do **not **own Supernatural. If I did, I guarantee that Cas would be with Dean, Bobby and Gabriel would still be alive, and that evil bitch Ruby would never have laid a hand on Sam. If you don't like man-on-man action, please click the nice little back button in the left-hand corner of your screen. Thank you!

Castiel had seen many humans in his time, but none interested him as much as one particular human did. Dean Winchester. Ever since Castiel had raised him from the fiery depths of Hell, the Winchester had been a constant source of amazement. Could one's eyes truly be that color of green? How can someone be that angry and full of rage at a demon one moment, then the next be filled with concern for an injured loved one?

At first, Castiel was amazed every time Dean did something outrageously dangerous for Bobby, Sam, or even Cas. But then he realized why Dean did it. Love. He loved Sam, Bobby, and Cas, and wouldn't fully be himself without them. Cas wished though that the hunter didn't love him. At least not the way Dean loved Sam and Bobby. Cas wished Dean loved him the way he loved Dean. With an all-consuming, burning passion. He wished Dean would get the odd fluttering sensation in his stomach when Cas was around, like what Cas felt when he was with Dean. He wished that he would call him just to talk, not only to help them with whatever they were hunting that week. He wished Dean would hold his hand and kiss him in public, the way Cas had seen couples do when they were in love.

Cas wished for many things, and he knew that one way to get what he wanted was to admit to Dean that he loved him. He had seen Dean give him a wanting look (like he wanted him naked on the bed. Right that minute) one night when Dean had been drinking that gave him hope that the hunter might return his feelings. Dean had even remarked that maybe the reason why it hadn't worked out with Lisa was because he already had his angel to love.

Unfortunately, telling Dean about his feelings for him turned out to be harder than he expected. Every time he tried, his palms started sweating, his pulse raced, and he couldn't seem to get the words out. Or Sam would walk in on them trying to talk. So he would stand there in the hotel room the Winchester brothers were currently staying at, trying to force the words past his lips, and when Dean would impatiently ask what Cas wanted to say, he would reply with a quick "Never mind," and disappear with a blush staining his cheeks.

It was a Thursday when Cas finally told Dean he loved him. The Winchesters were staying in another sketchy motel room in Nevada and Sam had gone out to do some research while Dean took a shower. Cas stood in the middle of the room, nervously waiting for Dean to exit the bathroom, wondering how Dean would take his news.

He was in the middle of a horrible thought where Dean kicked him out and told him to never come back, when the man that had been in his thoughts constantly came walking out of the bathroom in only jeans, drying his hair with a towel. Dean freaked out and reached for his gun, then realized it was Castiel and relaxed.

"Hey, Cas what's up?" Dean asked while walking over to his bag to grab a clean shirt. It took Cas a few minutes to reply; he was too busy following a drop of water down Dean's chest with his eyes. When he realized what he was doing he immediately stopped and blushed.

"I..um.. Just wanted to tell you something. I hope you don't freak out, or hate me, or call me weird, or never talk to me again." He rambled.

Dean pulled his shirt on and looked at Cas, worry clear in his grass green eyes, his chestnut hair sticking up slightly. "Come on Cas, don't be stupid. I could never hate you."

Cas sighed heavily and looked to his shoes. "Well, I um… Dean, I…Oh forget it." With that, Cas plucked up every ounce of courage he had and walked quickly over to Dean, placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. He stayed like that for a few seconds, Dean tense under his hands, before he pulled away and said, "I love you."

Dean stared incredulously at the angel for a minute then his eyes softened and he said gruffly, "I love you too, Cas. Is that what you've been trying to tell me the past couple of weeks?"

Cas blushed harder and nodded. "Yes, but I was afraid you didn't return my feelings so I kept running away."

Dean pulled Cas to him, placing his hands on Cas's hips, and kissed him deeply. Cas's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as he moaned lightly when Dean licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cas gladly gave it as he slipped his hands into Dean's still damp hair, his tongue dancing and caressing the eldest hunter's.

They kissed for a few moments longer, before Dean pulled away slightly, and whispered "Do you still think I don't return your feelings?"

Cas shook his head and smiled widely, his blue eyes sparkling. Dean smiled right back, pushing a lock of hair out of his angel's face.

"Good."

Cas's smile suddenly turned mischievous. "So, does this mean I can show you some new things I learned from the pizza man?"

Dean groaned and pushed Cas onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Sammy's. "Hell yes, Cas. Show me what you learned."

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic! It came to me the other morning at like, 3 in the morning, and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down. J Please review and tell me how I did and if you liked it or not! Thanks for reading! (My beta is my younger sister, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to correct me.)


End file.
